The Inflexibility Paradigm
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Penny leaves and Sheldon has a hard time in coping with the loss and change to his routine. He MUST get her back, in order to restore order to chaos. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**The Inflexibility Paradigm.**

Penny sighed as she locked her door and slowly made her way down the stairs. It was the middle of the night, the silence eerily soothing to her.

She stopped outside the landlord's room and gently slipped her key under his mat.

Sighing as she straightened up, she headed out of the room, not bothering to look back. She didn't bother to look back at the building as she climbed into her car. She didn't notice a tall, thin man state down at her from his window.

Sheldon Cooper had never been one to express deep emotion after watching someone leave. Even after his father's death, he never shed a tear.

That night, after watching Penny leave, he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon was standing, facing his whiteboard staring intently. His door opened and Raj walked in. Sheldon heard a dull murmur as if underwater, and didn't answer. The noise came again, but Sheldon ignored it.

Tentatively, Raj reached out and lightly tapped Sheldon on the shoulder. There was no response. Sheldon continued to stare at his blank whiteboard. If it hadn't been for Sheldon standing upright and his eyes open, Raj would have been convinced Sheldon was dead.

Looking up into the eyes of the brilliant, yet socially awkward, genius, Raj didn't see the usual sparkle his eyes normally held. Deciding to leave him in peace, Raj backed out of the room and closes the door quietly.

"Hey, is Sheldon okay?" Raj asked Leonard as he sat down for lunch.

"He was quiet this morning. Didn't say a word. It was nice," Leonard replied. "Why?"

"I walked in on him staring at a blank whiteboard and he completely ignored me. I left him to it, and I can only assume he's still there."

"What are we talking about?" Howard asked as he made sat down at the table.

"Sheldon's not himself," Leonard replied taking a bite of his lunch.

"How could you tell?"

"He's been unresponsive all day," Raj told him.

"Beats him talking all the time," Howard remarked snidely.

"Howard," Leonard half-heatedly admonished, before turning to Raj. "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know," Raj commented. "Have you broken a rule from the roommate agreement?"

"That would make him talk... Incessantly." Leonard sighed, seemingly bereft of ideas.

"Maybe his batteries died," Howard joked.

President Siebert walked in and up to the guy's table.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Where is Dr. Cooper?"

"Have you tried his office?" Leonard asked.

"Yes. He's not there. Is there anywhere else he could be?"

Raj, Howard and Leonard looked at each other, all seemingly at a loss for an explanation. Siebert sighed angrily.

"Fine. If you see him, tell him to report to my office." The guys nodded.

"President Siebert?" Raj called. "What has Sheldon done now?"

"Dr. Cooper is required to take a class once again, teaching the undergraduate students." Siebert turned on his heel, and walked away huffily.

"Siebert shouldn't be pissed Sheldon hasn't agreed to class, should he?" Howard asked.

Leonard shook his head. Raj was deep in thought, pushing his food around the plate, with his fork.

"Maybe it's more than that?" Leonard offered. "Siebert doesn't really like Sheldon. If he doesn't teach the class, could Siebert get rid of him?"

"Nah, Siebert hates him, but Sheldon's nearly untouchable. It would probably take more than refusing to teach an undergrad class to get him fired," Howard replied.

"Raj what do you think?" Leonard asked.

Raj started, as if being hit by a mild electric shock.

"What?" He asked, turning to the other two.

"You okay?" Howard questioned, looking at him with a look of confusion. Leonard bore a similar facial expression.

"Yeah, just thinking. You know what, I'm full. I'll see you guys later." Abruptly standing up, Raj grabbed his tray and poured the contents into the bin, grabbing a hold of the plate before it slid in with the food. Placing the tray and plate in their separate destinations, he hurried out.

"What the frack?" Howard muttered and both he and Leonard were confused.

"First Sheldon, and now, Raj. What's going on?" Leonard asked.

"You got me," Howard replied, returning to his tray, leaving Leonard to silently mull things over.

Raj turned the corner, and saw the door to his office open. Slowly making his way inside he examined the room. Sheldon was nowhere in sight, seemingly having left. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled down to Sheldon's name and dialed the number.

The phone rang. Raj waited patiently, each ring sounding ever urgent. Eventually, the machine cut off the call, and Sheldon's voice filled his ear. It was his answer machine message. Angrily cutting off the call, Raj let out, an exasperated sigh. He tried again and again, each time the answer machine greeted him. Each time, Raj cut it off before the beep.

Tentatively, Raj made his way over to Sheldon's desk, and opened the drawers. Each one was empty. The red vines. The ant farm. It was all gone. The only things which remained were the desk itself, and the chair. Again, Raj dialed a number on his phone.

"Leonard?" Raj greeted. "Sheldon's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard walked up the stairs, his legs taking him as fast as possible. He reached the fourth floor, out of breath. Panting heavily, he stumbled through the already open door. The apartment was clear of most of Sheldon's things. Leonard's were neatly in place and still in the apartment.

Noticing a letter on the kitchen table, he made his way over to it. His brain misfired, as if struggling to even command his body to walk. Stretching out a trembling hand, he picked up the letter and began to read aloud.

"Leonard. I must correct a mistake and restore order. Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Leonard murmured the note of letter. Letting his hand fall, and rest on the table, he stared around the apartment.

On a closer inspection, it seemed only a small selection of Sheldon's things had disappeared. Such as his laptop, a few comic books and such. Leonard needed advice.

"Who should I go to for advice on a whack-a-doodle?" Leonard thought about briefly phoning Mary Cooper, but didn't want to scare the woman, with Sheldon's disappearance. It left with only one option. Penny.

"Hopefully, she's in," he groaned as he shuffled to the door. He slowly made his way out of the apartment and across to apartment 4B. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again, thinking she was listening to her iPod or something.

Again, no answer.

Leonard was confused. He knew Penny had a day off on Mondays.

He slowly pushed the door open. The door gradually opened to reveal an empty apartment. No furniture. No TV. No mess. Nothing. Leonard walked inside numbly. Penny was gone.

"Without even saying goodbye," he found himself muttering.

Leonard was in the middle of the apartment, when he heard a cough behind him.

"You're Leonard Hofstadter, right?" The man asked. Leonard nodded. "Is there anything wrong?"

Leonard shook his head. The man could tell something was, but decided not to press the issue. He turned to leave.

"Err, when did Penny leave?"

"Last night. She turned up with last month's rent, and the key. She said she wouldn't need it anymore."

"Did she say why?" Leonard asked. The man shook his head.

"Sorry, man. Not a reason. She was up-to-date with the rent, so I took the key and she left. I saw her unloading her stuff into her car. Didn't see her after that."

"So, you don't know where she went?" Leonard knew he sounded desperate, but he had to know. His heart sank even more when the landlord shook his head.

"Can't help you. Like I said, she turned up with last month's rent, and the key. She said she wouldn't need it anymore. Don't know anymore," he paused. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm showing the apartment in about ten minutes…" He had trailed off, but Leonard had already shook his head, and made his way out of the apartment.

Making his way inside his own apartment, Leonard pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Penny's number. It went straight to voicemail. Angrily, he disconnected the call, and threw the phone onto the couch. He collapsed onto Sheldon's spot, and felt like weeping. Sheldon had disappeared and now Penny had. He picked up his phone, and scrolled down the names in his contacts and phoned Sheldon.

The phone rang, and rang. The answer machine picked up. It was robotic, just like him. Leonard ended the call, and sat there limply. At a complete loss of what to do. He had lost Penny. He had lost Sheldon.

"Can I have your boarding pass, Mr. Cooper," the smiling lady asked, from behind the check-in desk.

"Doctor," Sheldon corrected her meekly as he handed her his ticket. She examined it, and smiled up at him.

"Is that all the luggage you have, Dr. Cooper?" Sheldon nodded, and lifted the bag onto the platform. It zoomed away from him, as soon as he released his grip. The lady smiled at him again.

"There's your boarding pass, Dr. Cooper. Have a nice flight." Sheldon nodded, and made his way through to airport security.

Sheldon approximated that it had taken just thirty minutes to get through airport security and to the airport terminal. He searched for a seat that vaguely seemed clean.

He was wearing his bus pants, and hoped they would be sufficient in keeping the germs off his neatly pressed and washed clothes. He interlocked his fingers, and stared up at the large billboarding with all the flights. He stared at his flight. He waited.

A large woman crossed his path, and her child sat down next to Sheldon. Sheldon ignored them, staring intently at the billboard.

"We're going on holiday!" Sheldon's face contorted with confusion. He tore his gaze from the billboard and scanned the surroundings. His eyes laid upon the child next to him. The child couldn't have been older than seven, and was grinning happily up at Sheldon.

"How nice for you," Sheldon replied curtly.

"Are you going on holiday?" The child asked. His mother tapped him on the shoulder, and the kid fell silent.

"No," Sheldon replied, his gaze returning to the billboard.

"Where are you going then?" The child asked.

"Evan, stop annoying the man!" His mother admonished.

"I'm going to find someone," Sheldon told him.

"Who?"

"Evan!"

"My friend," Sheldon acquiesced.

"Who is your friend."

"Evan, stop! You're annoying the poor man." The child's mother looked at Sheldon. "I'm sorry, he is a very curious child."

"No need to apologize. I find myself surprised that the social convention of mindless chit-chat is actually helping with the passage of time, until my flight arrives." Sheldon turned to Evan. "I'm going to get my friend, Penny."

"Who's Penny?"

"Penny is my friend."

"Why did she leave?"

"I do not know. I intend to find out, and convince her that the only logical course of action is to return to Pasadena."

"Why do you want her to come back?" The question wasn't from the child, but the mother.

"Her absence is disconcerting. After the amount of effort I put in to accommodating her within my meticulous schedule, I simply do not wish to rearrange it again."

"But, you can't control people," the woman told him.

"You can't…" He scoffed derisively. The woman looked at him oddly.

"If she wants to leave, then you should accept it, and move on."

"Madam," Sheldon sounded irritated. "I spent a lot of time and effort into accommodating her in my life. I do not wish for all of that effort to be in vain, when I could have spent it, working towards my goal of being a Nobel-winning physicist. Penny, despite my reservations about her habits, and her foibles as a person, has managed to become an important person within my life.

For example, I have known my acquaintance Howard longer, yet, Penny is my friend. As I keep saying, I do not wish for all the effort to go in vain."

"But, doesn't she have freedom?" She asked.

"As long as it doesn't effect upon me. There have been few instances, where I can call Howard a friend. However, Penny and I have had numerous experiences, which define the term 'friendship.' I have seen her naked, taken her to hospital, let her sing Soft Kitty to me when I have been sick. She gave me an autographed napkin from Leonard Nimoy…" He noticed the confused looks on their faces. "Leonard Nimoy played Mr. Spock, the Enterprise's Vulcan science officer. How do you not know that? I have lent her vast amounts of money, which she paid back.

Despite her lack of manners; piggybacking off our wi-fi; country-caterwauling; and general lack of education, I can only envision that I would be unable to cope with the loss of her from my life. It is something I cannot, and will not, tolerate."

"Sounds like you're in love."

"Nonsense. I do not love Penny. While it is true that she has done things for me, that Amy would never do, I do not love her."

"Who's Amy?" Evan asked.

"Due to a clause in the Relationship Agreement, she is my girlfriend." His face belied a detestation of the term.

"You don't like calling this Amy your girlfriend?" The woman looked at him quizzically.

"I am not good with emotions. I find them superfluous."

"Liar," Evan told him.

"How so?" Sheldon challenged.

"You love Penny. You said that you couldn't cope without her."

"I would find her absence, problematic. Which is why I am going to find her. I do not like problems, which aren't in physics."

"Flight to Nebraska, now boarding." A voice sounded over the inter-com.

"If you will excuse me, I have a flight to catch." Sheldon stood, his flight information in his hand. He walked briskly to the gate, and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled the kitchen. Everything was in its rightful place, nothing cluttered the kitchen. Not in Jennifer's house. Nothing cluttered anything in Jennifer's house.

It was a beautiful late morning, as Jennifer entered the kitchen and opened the oven. A fresh smell of baked cookie hit her in the face, and she hummed enthusiastically, her eyes closed for a brief second.

"Wow, that smells good honey. What flavor are they?" Jennifer turned in the direction of the mid-western drawl, and saw her husband, Wyatt.

"Oat raisin," she replied, as she opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer. She held it out for Wyatt, half expecting him to take it.

"Not right now, Jennifer. I'm driving to the game, with the guys later." He smiled at her as he sat down, and grabbed the newspaper. Jennifer poured two fresh cups of coffee, and handed one to Wyatt, who thanked her with a smile.

"Have you heard from Penny lately?" Wyatt asked absently.

"No. Last I heard she was still in Pasadena, trying to become an actress." Jennifer's voice had a hint of sarcasm, and Wyatt looked up at her disapprovingly. Penny looked a lot like her mother. Jennifer was shorter, by an inch, and her hair was a darker blonde.

But, Penny seemed to have an attitude that was completely different from her mother. Wyatt couldn't recall Penny being cynical in any way, whereas Jennifer was consistently cynical about her daughter's career choice.

"She's doing something that she loves. Can't fault her for it."

"Yes, but she should come home and be near her family. Starting a family, even. She could be a teacher here in Omaha. She's tried to be an actress for nearly six years. How many parts has she gotten?"

"Takes courage to move to LA and start a career like she has."

"We have six gran-kids. Penny hasn't even got a boyfriend."

"What happened to Leonard?" Wyatt asked. He had always been fond of Leonard. When Penny had first told him about the genius scientist, Wyatt had been a little skeptical. But, as he got to know Leonard, he found him to be suitable for Penny, if a little wimpish.

"They tried again, but it didn't work. Sounds like she was a little glad to be honest. He even asked her if it was okay to cheat on his old girlfriend. I can't believe Penny still dated the guy again."

"Compared to her previous boyfriends, Leonard is the best one she's had."

"Penny didn't like how he was so... Submissive all the time. Though she has been talking about a guy called, Sheldon a lot, lately."

"Sheldon?"

"Leonard's roommate. Sounds like she likes him, but he doesn't. I wish she would make her mind up?" Jennifer sighed, angrily.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked, as he set his coffee mug on the worn, wooden table. Jennifer reached over and grabbed the coffee pot, and refilled both their mugs.

"Penny talks about Sheldon nearly all the time. She sounds like she likes him, but from what she's told me, he's not interested in her. Not to mention, the on-again, off-again relationship they have."

"I met Sheldon," Wyatt remarked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Well?" Jennifer pressed.

"What?"

"What's Sheldon like?" Jennifer asked, irritated.

"Oh. He's a bit odd. Very set in his ways. Sort of crazy. I didn't meet him for long though, merely a fleeting moment." Wyatt took another long draught from his mug. Jennifer looked disappointed.

"Jennifer, Penny's a smart girl. She knows what to do. Trust me."

Three knocks came from the front door. A pause, and then another three knocks.

Wyatt stood up and walked through the hallway and to the front door. Pictures of Penny and her siblings, from various points in their lives adorned the wall. Wyatt opened the door, and nearly dropped his mug in surprise.

"Sheldon Cooper?"

"Just sit there, and I'll grab you a coffee. How'd you take it?"

Oddly the Texan drawl was comforting to her. She smiled up at the woman and considered her for a moment.

"Black please."

"Right away." The woman paused, as if considering her words. "Now, while I love your company, darlin', why did you come here, and not go home, or even stay in California, land of the heathen?"

"Mrs. Cooper, I needed someone to talk to, who wasn't one of the guys, and wasn't my mom. Or even my dad."

"How can I help you, Penny dear?"

"Mrs. Cooper, I've been in Pasadena for nearly six years, trying to become an actress, and all I've gotten was a rotten haemorrhoid commercial..."

"Penny, let me stop you right there." Mary Cooper raised her hand to silence, the young blonde. "I doubt you flew all the way to Texas jus' to talk about your career. You could have telephoned. Now, what's really bothering you? Before you answer, remember, God is always watching. So don't lie."

Penny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Maybe it had been a bad idea for her to be in Texas, let alone Mrs. Cooper's kitchen.

"Spit it out darlin', it's not gonna be helped stayin' inside you." Mary smiled at Penny.

"Mrs. Cooper, I have a problem with Sheldon."

"If I remember rightly; the last time you had a problem with Shelly, you telephoned me. So why telephone me yesterday evening, and catch a flight later to Texas?"

"I can't be around him anymore?"

"Why?" Mary's voice was suddenly sharp. "What did that boy do to you?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Cooper. I don't know what to do."

"Let me get this straight. You have a problem with Sheldon." She paused glaring at Penny, who nodded. "But he did nothin' wrong?" Penny nodded again. "And, you don't know what to do?"

Penny nodded again, bowing her head in shame. She knew that it was painfully obvious to her that coming here had been a big mistake. She would catch a flight to Omaha tomorrow and be done with going home. In disgrace. A failure.

"Im sorry Mrs. Cooper. Ive disturbed you. I shouldn't have come here." Penny stood up to leave. Mary didn't move an inch.

"Sit back down, young lady." Her voice was sharp enough to snap Penny to attention and follow her order. "Now, I don't know what goes on in Pasadena, nor do I wish to know. But, from the sounds of what you've told me, you have feelings for my Shelly." Penny stared at her shoes, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Am I right?" Mary barked. Penny nodded slowly. "Is my Sheldon still with that Amy?"

Penny nodded again.

"And you're friend's with this Amy?" Penny nodded in agreement.

"So you like my Sheldon, and don't wish to hurt your friend's feelings?" Mary took Penny's silence as an affirmation.

"Let me tell you something, young lady. My Sheldon is unique. So is Amy. But, all I hear him talk about is you. Doesn't matter if you have annoyed him, or even surprised him, he talks about you. I don't know anything about Amy."

"They're in a relationship," Penny told her, still looking down.

"Are they really in a relationship or jus' calling it one?" Penny looked up into Mary's smiling face.

"They have a Relationship Agreement and everything," Penny argued.

"Like I said, Sheldon is a... unique individual. But, he's no different to any other man. He's confused. About whether he likes Amy or not. Maybe this... Relationship Agreement or whatever, they're calling it is just to make everyone else feel better, or maybe he was pressured into it. Dear, men sometimes don't know whether they're comin' or goin'."

Mary Cooper smiled at Penny and reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You stay here as long as you like. You are always welcome."

Penny smiled up at the older woman.

"Thank you."

"Now," Mary smiled again. "With the truth out in the open, and God having taken note, want another coffee?"

Penny choked out a laugh, and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheldon Cooper?" Wyatt asked again.

Sheldon stood there, this bag slung over his right shoulder. His fingers were interlaced in front of him.

"Hello, sir. I've come to speak to Penny?"

"Penny," Wyatt repeated confused. "Penny's not here, son. Isn't she in California?"

"But, I saw her leave her apartment. Due to the fact that her apartment is empty, and the key had been handed back, I merely assumed that she had given up on her career and gone back home."

"So, why are you here?"

"To tell her she has made a mistake, sir. Isn't it obvious?"

"Son, call me Wyatt. Now, I wouldn't be a good host, if I didn't invite you in. Come in."

"Thank you," Sheldon muttered as he stepped inside the warm house.

"Leave your bag by the door, and come into the kitchen," Wyatt said, as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Sheldon slowly followed Wyatt, and stood in the doorway peering into the neatly furnished kitchen. A small, portly woman, who looked remarkably like Penny sat at the table.

"Hello. You must be Sheldon?" The woman asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Come in, son," Wyatt sounded a little exasperated, as if trying to coax an unwilling child out of their room. "Take a seat."

Wyatt poured himself another coffee.

"Can I offer you something?" The lady asked.

"No, thank you, Madam," Sheldon replied, respectfully. His demeanor suggested that of a nervous man, but Jennifer could see the man thinking intently.

"Call me Jennifer, Sheldon. Like Wyatt, I have no time for formal greetings. I'm not that old. Now, what's this you said about telling our Penny that she had made a mistake."

Sheldon looked up at them both. A twinkle filled his eyes. He didn't smile, but they could both tell that he needed to talk.

"Penny moved to California, nearly six years ago, and she chose to move into the apartment opposite, mine and Leonard's. At first, her presence, whether it was due to her almost constant company in our apartment, or Leonard's nauseating pining over her, intruded on my life. Slowly I became accustomed to her, and began finding myself enjoying her company. I am a world-renowned physicist, with two doctorates. I rarely have time for frivolous things in my life. My schedule is detailed and planned to the second."

Sheldon paused for breath. He apprehensively took a mug from Wyatt. Peering in, he saw water. Sheldon slowly drank, the fluid rushing down his throat, soothing the raw flesh. Carefully placing the mug down on the table, he exhaled, as if ready to talk again.

"After realizing that I couldn't avoid, or control the impact that Penny had on my schedule, I decided that the only logical course of action was to integrate her into it. Penny and I spend Saturday nights together, doing laundry. While she occasionally renegades on the evening, I always find her telling me why she can't make it. Normally it is to spend time with her friends." He paused. "Probably talking about nonsensical matters, such as shoes and unicorns. Despite this, I have documented numerous times that I have been with your daughter.

Penny has made a unique contribution to my life. Without her, I wouldn't have experienced much outside of my own world. While I do not like change, Penny's presence has opened me up to new experiences. I have always found it difficult to make friends. I would like to think that Penny is my friend.

While her career hasn't been as successful as she would have hoped it be, she has managed to ingratiate herself within our largely homogenous group. Due to her, our group has expanded beyond the original parameters of myself, Leonard, Howard and Rajesh.

She has many failings, some of which may be inappropriate for me to discuss, but she is a kind person, who has been able to succeed, and persevere where most would have given up. I cannot grasp why, now of all times, she would leave Pasadena."

Jennifer and Wyatt sat there numbly.

"You want her to go home?" Jennifer whispered.

"Of course," Sheldon nodded. "Penny is far better off in Pasadena, than here in Omaha."

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked sharply. Sheldon knew he had "put the cat amongst the pigeons." He thought intently, determine to talk carefully, trying to ensure that that did not misunderstand him.

"Penny has open spoke, about how she loved growing up here. I feel, however, that it would be detrimental for her, to come back and stay."

"Why?" Jennifer asked angrily, and Wyatt put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Penny has developed since moving into apartment 4B. I wouldn't wish for her to... regress." Immediately, he knew he had said something wrong.

"Regress?" Jennifer whispered softly, dangerously.

"I'm sorry, I mis-spoke. I merely implied that she is a very different woman to the one who left Omaha all those years ago. I do not wish for her to become what she used to be."

"And, what is that exactly?"

"Honey, he doesn't mean..." Wyatt tried to placate his wife.

"I merely believe that she has grown to witness the evolution of, and become apart of, a larger... family."

"She has family here, Sheldon," Wyatt reminded him.

"True," Sheldon conceded. "However, I have only witnessed her return to Nebraska once before. She has steadily stayed in California for nearly six years. I have rarely heard her talk about her family in depth. While, I do concede that she often references you, I cannot say that I know a lot about you, considering the vast amount of time I have spent with her."

"She doesn't talk about us?" Jennifer sounded heart-broken.

"As I said, she seems to reference you occasionally, most notably her brother. I could be mistaken, but I can only postulate, that Penny prefers to be in California, despite her never-ending failures at her chosen profession, and her continued shifts at the Cheesecake Factory."

"Sheldon, how can we not take this badly. Penny has left California, and decided not to come home."

"I cannot confirm that she has left California. From the available evidence, I can only say for sure, that she has left Apartment 4B."

"Sheldon, you could have telephoned," Wyatt reminded him.

"I could have. But, I feel that it wouldn't have had the same impact, as if I could talk to her personally."

"Sheldon, do you have feelings for Penny?" Jennifer stood up and took the cookies out of the oven.

"I do not wish for her absence from my life to be... protracted," he paused, peering at the tray in Jennifer's hand. "Oatmeal raisin?"

"Yes?"

"Penny's favorite cookies are oatmeal raisin. I always wondered where she had picked up her taste for them. Now, I can see where."

**XXXXXXX**

Penny sat in the kitchen. Mary was upstairs preparing the guest room for her. Penny had offered, but Mary had turned her down.

"Now, don't be silly Penny. I can do it," Mary had said.

A knock at the door pulled Penny out of her reverie. Penny waited for Mary to answer the door, but another knock came. Standing up, and making her way through the house to the door, she opened it slowly.

A small woman stood there. Short, round with a kind face, she held a tupperware box in her hand.

"Hello?" Penny asked.

"Oh, hello, dear. Is Mary about?" Penny nodded, and opened the door fully, letting the old lady inside.

"I'm Ida," she offered, her hand outstretched.

"Penny," she returned.

"Penny?"

"Yes," she replied, unsure of what to do.

"My, my; Moonpie certainly didn't do you justice."

"Mee-maw?" Penny breathed, and Ida smiled.

"Sheldon does call me that. Though, I am surprised you knew that."

"He talks about you often," Penny gushed, and Ida smiled even wider.

""I talk about him often too. He's very successful isn't he?" Penny smiled, and nodded.

"Mom?" Mary sounded surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to return the tupperware you lent me, dear. Not to mention, see you. I had hoped Moonpie had come home."

"Mom, you know Sheldon rarely comes home."

"I know, but he did mention coming to visit soon. Now, Penny let's have a cup of coffee. I want to know what's happening with Moonpie."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked, as they made their way into the kitchen. Ida sat down slowly, and opened the tupperware and offered a cookie to Penny.

"Oatmeal raisin?" Penny asked, and Ida nodded.

"Sheldon does love them."

"He loves your cookies, mom. It wouldn't matter what flavor." Mary smiled as she sat down.

"So," Ida straightened a little. "What's been happening with Sheldon?"

"What do you mean?" Penny asked, taking a bite of cookie.

"I don't really get what he does for a living. All I know is that it's complicated. After he's tried to explain his work to me, he talks about you." She paused briefly. "A lot. I assumed you two were involved. While he never came out and said it, he is affectionate towards you."

"Sheldon's not really affectionate in the common sense." Penny replied, and Ida smiled.

"True, but in his own little way, he tries."

"Yeah, he does," she agreed, smiling at the older lady.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello mom," Sheldon greeted.

"Sheldon?" Mary asked, surprised. Penny snapped to look at Mary so quickly an audible crack resonated through the kitchen. "What's wrong, baby?"

Lifting the receiver away from her ear, she put it on loudspeaker, and placed it in the middle of the table. Raising a finger to her lips, she silently told Penny to keep quiet.

"I've lost Penny, mom. I flew from Pasadena, to Omaha, and tracked down Penny's parents. I assumed that she moved home."

"Why do you think she was there?" Ida asked.

"Mee-maw?" It was Sheldon's turn to be surprised.

"Yes, Moonpie. Why do you think Penny went home?"

"I saw her leave the building with the last of her belongings. I checked her apartment and it was empty. The landlord was not happy after I awoke him, but after discovering that telling me what I wished to know would speed up his return to bed, he told me that Penny had given back her key with the month's rent. I left him to search for her."

"And you flew to Omaha?" Mary inquired.

"Yes, mom." Sheldon sounded like a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar, with a hint of exasperation.

Penny smiled and covered her mouth, to muffle the sound of her laughing.

"But, why did you fly to Omaha?" Mary smiled.

"I was going to try and convince Penny that the only logical course of action was to return to Pasadena."

"Sheldon, you know as much as anyone it is wrong to force people to do what they don't want to," Mee-maw reminded him.

"Mee-maw!" Sheldon whined. "Penny deserves to be in Pasadena. Not in a backward city, whose only contribution to society is so miniscule that no-one even remembers it. She's... too good."

Penny nearly dropped the mug she was drinking out of. Mary and Ida both looked surprised.

"What do you mean Shelly?" Mary pressed.

"Penny's contributions to my life, as well as that those of our group, have far surpassed those of the rest of her town and family. While, I can see that Penny's home life could be considered as substantial, I cannot envision a scenario, in which she would be happy and completely fulfilled."

"But, in Pasadena, she would be?" Mee-maw said.

"I do concede that Penny's current situation smacks of failure, I have seen chances for her to become more than she currently is. If she does move back to Omaha, I can see any progress she's made stagnate, or worse, regress. I am however, now at a loss as to her whereabouts."

"Come home, Shelly. I'll even make you that chicken y'like," Mary smiled at the phone.

"Moon-pie, I have a feeling that these oatmeal raisin cookies I made will be eaten by the time you get here, but I may make you some more..." Ida said. As if they could see Sheldon's face contort at the enticing offer, all three women smiled.

"I'll get the next plane home, Mom. I may have to stay in a hotel somewhere."

"Nonsense! Sheldon you can stay here. We'll make up the spare room." Mary and Ida looked confused.

"Sheldon, who was that?" Mary asked.

"Jennifer. Penny's mom," came the reply. Penny opened her mouth to speak, but Mary ensured her silence with a glare.

"Don't worry Sheldon. I'm sure they'll make you welcome. We'll see you when you get home."

Mary pressed a button on the phone, and it went silent.

"Why did Sheldon think I went back to Nebraska."

"Because, I don't think even he conceived that you would come here."

"Right," Penny replied, a pensive look on her face.

**XXXXXX**

"Sheldon, we heard what you said on the phone." Wyatt stood there, a neutral look on his face. Fear flashed over Sheldon's face. Wyatt checked the kitchen and surrounding area for Jennifer. "I get that you're right. Penny is a lot happier in Pasadena. As much as it hurts me and Jennifer, we both know that she's doing what she wants and is happy doing it."

Sheldon merely nodded. Jennifer appeared behind him.

"Room's made up Sheldon. I took your bag upstairs. It's on the bed. I'll show you to the room."

Sheldon silently followed Jennifer. They made their way up the stairs, and Sheldon noted the pictures of Penny, which chronicled her life in a way, far out numbered anyone else. Jennifer lead Sheldon into the spare room, and pointed at the bed.

"Sit." Jennifer, left no room for debate in her voice. Sheldon obeyed without a quip or quibble.

"Now, I heard what you said about Omaha, and this family. If I didn't know exactly why you said it, you'd be out on your ass. But, I can tell you only have Penny's best interest at heart." Jennifer sat next to Sheldon.

"I can be a little critical of Penny. But, she is the only girl I had. I want the best for her. Maybe I've been a little short-sighted, and a little selfish, wanting her to stay close." Jennifer paused for a moment, considering him.

"Let me tell you a story... Just before Penny moved to California with that idiot she called a boyfriend, I wanted her to stay. I still want her to come home. Did you ever meet Kurt?" Jennifer asked. Sheldon nodded.

"Many times. His complete lack of education continued to amaze me."

"Oddly, Kurt was one of the smartest boyfriends Penny had while she was here." Jennifer giggled as Sheldon snorted derisively, before laughing his unique laugh.

"Anyway, I've been critical of Penny. I accept that I am sometimes too critical. All I want is the best for my daughter. Any parent will tell you that. I noticed a change in Penny when she phoned home, and occasionally came home. She was different. She had a glow I hadn't seen before. I put it down to California, but after she began telling me about Leonard, you and the rest of her friends, I could tell. After a while, and even more after she broke up with Leonard, she began talking about you more.

I accept that, as a parent, she will never tell me everything. But she told me, in a roundabout way, that she was heart-broken when you started dating that girl called Amy."

"But Penny has always been romantic with Leonard. I never saw any sign of her affection to me increase."

"Penny's quite reserved. Sure, she puts on a front for people. But she's told me lots about her life in California. She told me about the times when she sits in your; is it 'spot?'" Sheldon nodded.

"She told me about the Leonard Nimoy autograph. The time after she and Leonard broke up, and you continued to see her, and got her to make spaghetti with hot dogs. How about the time you looked after her, when she fell in the shower? How about the time when a student took over your life? You begged her to help you. How about the time you all went paint-balling..."

"Doesn't count. I shot her."

"Yeah, she was pissed about that. But she still remembers it fondly. How about the time you helped her with her Penny Blossom business? Or your first argument, and she called your mother? Or even, laundry night?

You might not want to admit it Sheldon, but your relationship with Amy has hurt her even more than she's ever going to tell me. I'm her mother! You were right. Penny belongs in California. With you. You make her happy. You drive her insane, but make her happy. My daughter's happiness is far more important to me than my own selfish needs. I can cope with Penny being so far away, as long as she's happy."

Jennifer patted Sheldon's knee, and stood up. She headed to the door, before pausing.

"Dinner will be at 7.30. It's pizza." She smiled down at him, and he nodded appreciatively.

Sheldon sat there thinking. He ignored Jennifer and Wyatt's attempts to coax him out. They only tried once each. They knew. They knew, that he was thinking everything over.

**XXXXXXX**

Sheldon looked down at his watch. It was just past 10 at night. He opened his bag and pulled out his laptop. He found a cheap flight to Texas, and booked it there and then. He'd be in Texas by early afternoon. He needed Mee-maw and his mom. He needed advice on where Penny would be.

He needed to get her back. A resolute expression etched itself onto his face. Opening his email account he opened a new mail. As he was about to type, a chat opened. It was from Amy. He clicked on it. Amy's face greeted him.

"Hello Sheldon," she acknowledged.

"Amy." Sheldon shuffled a little. It caused her view of him to blur slightly for a mere second.

"Sheldon, you seem a little nervous. What is wrong?"

"I made a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Amy inquired. Sheldon opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. He didn't know how he was going to tell her. Even though his reading of other's people emotional states was a little rusty, he knew she enjoyed his company, and wanted to be in a relationship with him.

"Amy, I enjoy your company. Your presence is mentally stimulating, and you're accomplishments in neurobiology are impressive. I am, however, unable to carry on with our relationship. If you look at the Relationship Agreement, Section 15, sub section J, it clearly notes that if either party wishes to end the Relationship, and nullify the Agreement, then a satisfactory notice must be presented. As a result, Amy; I wish to end the relationship, therefore nullifying the Relationship Agreement."

Sheldon waited. He waited for Amy to cry, or show same form of emotion, that Penny usually did when her relationships ended.

"Sheldon, I understand that you wish to end our relationship. I must know why." Amy's voice was uniform to the point of normalcy.

"Why?"

"Sheldon, I want to know why our relationship is ending."

"If you must know, I have been thinking. Despite our relationship ending, I would like for us to return to our state of friendship."

"Sheldon, I don't know. I doubt that we could be friends. This has hurt me Sheldon. I feel a sense of loss. What with Penny not answering her phone, and your lack of availability at your apartment, I am unsure of how to act."

"You think I do?" His voice was incredulous. "Amy nothing has changed. All I am asking for is that we return to a state of friendship, much like what we had before the Relationship Agreement."

"Where are you Sheldon?" Sheldon didn't know what to do. He didn't feel that it would be appropriate to lie to Amy, but he was a terrible liar anyway.

"I'm..." He paused searching for a plausible place to be. Without consciously thinking, he heard himself speak. "At Penny's parent's home, here in Omaha, Nebraska."

"Why?" Amy asked, a dangerous tone in her voice.

"I came looking for her. I noticed her leave, and her apartment was empty. I came here to search for her, and convince her to go back to California."

"Why?"

"Because, her exclusion from my life is unacceptable."

"But mine is?" Her tone was accusatory.

"Amy, you will still be in my life. Just as a friend. Penny has disappeared, and I have no idea where she is. She isn't here." He could see tears starting to form from beneath her classes. When she spoke, it sounded as if she was choking back a sob.

"I have to go Sheldon."

The screen went blank, before returning to his desktop. Returning to his mail, a little unsettled, he noticed an unread email from Penny from a couple of days previously. It was a picture of the group. They had taken it after being reunited with Howard, after he returned from the space station. There was Leonard, Raj, Bernadette, Amy, Penny and himself. He examined it closely. Everyone bar Penny was looking at the camera, smiling. Penny was smiling. But she wasn't looking at the camera. She wasn't even looking at Leonard.

She was looking at him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The LAST chapter. Please do not be discouraged if it seems that is is a long one. Due to response to this story, I will be writing a sequel titled, "The Fallout Situation." Thank you to everyone for the support and reviews.

**XXXXXXX**

"Sheldon?" Jennifer opened the door, to find Sheldon sprawled on the bed. It was early morning, the sunlight streaming in through the open windows. His laptop had slid off his laptop, and lay haphazardly across his thigh and on the bed. Jennifer fought back a grin. Despite his almost natural ability to look like a praying mantis, she could see why Penny had such affection for him.

Sheldon started awake. Groggily looking around, he finally turned his gaze to Jennifer.

"Jennifer?"

"Good morning, Sheldon. Would you like breakfast?"

"What time is it?" Sheldon asked, straightening himself up, and absent-mindedly flattening his hair.

"Nearly six o'clock."

"I'm late," he told her.

"Late for what?"

"My flight."

"You're flying home to California?"

"Texas," he admitted. He stood up and gathered his things, stuffing them quickly, yet somehow deliberately into his bag.

"You're going home to Texas?"

"Yes. My mother and grandmother insisted I came home. I was planning to visit them anyway later in the summer, so an early visit isn't out of the question."

"Can you tell Penny, when you see her, to telephone me. I would like to know what happens."

"How do you mean?"

"We would like to know where Penny went. She obviously had a reason." Jennifer sighed. "Finish packing. The bathroom's free. Once you're done, have some breakfast and Wyatt will drive you to the airport."

Sheldon nodded and waited for her to leave. He made his way to the bathroom, and found his toothbrush on the side. Confused, he slowly undressed and stepped into the shower. Noticing the lack of adhesive ducks on the base, he carefully showered, and dried off. With a look of disdain, he pulled on his old clothes, and brushed his teeth. Placing his toothbrush inside his bag, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Did you touch my toothbrush?"

"Yes, Sheldon. I came to check on you last night, and saw you were asleep. I noticed your toothbrush was poking out of your bag, and nearly touching the floor. I remembered that Penny told me your were a bit germ-phobic, so I left it in boiling water and alcohol all night. Hopefully it was sterilized enough for you."

Jennifer placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He sat down, and thought about pointing out that it was oatmeal day. Deciding against it, he took a bite.

"Thank you," he said, before taking another bite. "Thank you, also for my toothbrush."

"You're welcome, dear. How do you like it?"

"It's very good. Penny isn't much of a cook, and I tend to live on takeout food."

"Thank you, Sheldon. When is your flight?"

"Nine thirty."

Jennifer looked over, and saw a clear plate in front of Sheldon. Checking the clock, she judged that he still had ample time to make the short journey to the airport.

"You finished?" Sheldon nodded, and stood up, plate in hand. He walked over to the sink, and carefully placed it in the soapy water. He rolled up his sleeves, and meticulously washed the plate before placing it on the rack. He dried his hands, and slowly put the towel back on the table, in a neatly folded heap.

"Thank you, Sheldon," Jennifer commented.

"My mother always told me to be a good house-guest." They both turned their heads to the door, as they heard a car door slam shut. The jingling of keys preceded the sight of the front door opening, and Wyatt coming inside, a bag of groceries in his hands.

"Good morning honey. Sheldon." He kissed his wife on the cheek and placed the grocery bag on the table.

"Wyatt, Sheldon needs a lift to the airport." Wyatt turned to Sheldon.

"You're heading back to California, son?"

"Texas, sir. I'm visiting my mother and grandmother." Wyatt smiled at him.

"When's your flight?"

""Nine thirty."

"In that case, we'd better get moving. You packed?"

Sheldon nodded and followed Wyatt to the door. Jennifer kissed Wyatt goodbye, before turning to Sheldon. She reached out and pulled him into a hug. He went stiff, and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder-blade. After a moment, Jennifer released him, but still rooted him to the spot.

"You find her, Sheldon. You tell her to go home with you. Don't let her away. Let us know when you do find her. Tell her, I want to have a word." Jennifer's expression was serious, her eyes gazing directly into Sheldon's. Sheldon looked away, and down at the floor, before nodding.

"You promise me, Sheldon." He voice sounded hopeful. He nodded again. "Not good enough. I want you to tell me that you'll find her!"

"I will find her," he mumbled.

"Good," she said, smiling as she released her tight grip on his elbows. "Have a good flight and make it safely to Texas and then California."

Sheldon shuffled out of the house, and followed Wyatt to the car. Jennifer waved them goodbye, and Sheldon meekly returned it.

The drive to the airport was short and silent. Wyatt didn't make much conversation. Knowing that Sheldon had promised to find Penny, he didn't feel like talking. He pulled up outside the airport, and parked the car.

Both men climbed out, Sheldon pulling his bag with him. Sheldon made to go inside the airport, but Wyatt called him back. Staring the brilliant physicist in the eyes, Wyatt held out his hand.

Nothing was said between them, but Sheldon, begrudgingly, shook his hand. In that one handshake, more words were spoken than the previous night.

**XXXXXXX**

"Rise and shine, Penny. It's a beautiful day an' I made you breakfast." Penny's eyes shot open. The curtains were wide open, and sunlight streamed into the room. Bird's chirping came in through the opened window, and a steaming plate of breakfast was on the tray in Mary's hands. Penny sat up and Mary placed the tray in front of her.

"Thank you, Mary."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I jus' got a text from Sheldon. He'll be here this afternoon. It seemed as if he was about to board the plane."

Penny smiled up at her, and tucked into her breakfast. Mary left her to it, as Penny continued to wolf down her breakfast. Quickly finishing the pancakes with bacon and syrup, she sat there drinking her coffee slowly.

Once the mug was empty, Penny got up and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She helped Mary wash up, before heading back upstairs to the bathroom. She smiled as she noticed the small ducks with umbrellas on the base of the shower.

Showering quickly, and dressing in something, which took her longer than usual to pick out, she headed back downstairs. Ida was sat at the table, talking with Mary over a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Penny," Ida greeted her.

"Hello, Ida."

"Penny, I was discussing you with Mary, and I wondered if you would like to go for a walk."

Penny hesitated. Ida had a little trouble with walking from the door to the kitchen the previous night.

"Err," she hesitated.

"Dear, it will only be a short walk. I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be." It seemed to reassure Penny who nodded. Ida smiled, and stood up, albeit slowly.

"Come on dear. No time like the present." Penny was caught off guard by Ida grabbing her hand and all but pulling her from the house.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before sitting on a bench. They were surrounded by open fields. Birds sang from the branches nearest to them. Ida breathed in and smiled.

"Penny, Sheldon is a delicate creature. I can tell that you have feelings for him. I, along with his mother, had hoped that he would become someone who was more personable. I have always found Sheldon to be one of the kindest people on the planet. He does have his faults, but everyone has them. I have never known him to intentionally hurt someone for the sake of it." Ida turned to face her.

"Sheldon loves you, Penny. Whether he knows it or not, someone wouldn't fly from California, to Nebraska, to Texas, and only God knows where to get anyone back. Sheldon has a hard time changing, and accepting change. It seems that, despite himself, he is actually bringing change about. The actions that he has done, will have lasting effects on everyone. Not just you. But Leonard, and the rest of your friends. Sheldon has always known what he wants. More often than not he gets it.

He once told me that emotion was 'superfluous.' I laughed at him at the time. He was a child, and didn't have many friends. I asked him if he was angry or unhappy about it. It seems as if Sheldon doesn't believe in that anymore. He has grown to accepting new friendships and expanding his ways. I've told you, and so has Mary. It takes a lot for Sheldon to do anything outside his comfort zone. This is way out his comfort zone. He's doing it for you. He is at a loss. He went to the most logical place he could think of, looking for you. You weren't there. As brilliant as he is, he doesn't think you are here. You love him. He loves you. Don't let Sheldon get in the way of himself. Force him to admit when he's wrong. Force him to bypass all the stuff he usually does." Ida paused looking at the trees and sky.

"I'm an old lady, Penny. I know I'm not supposed to have favorites, but Sheldon is my favorite. George and Missy never had the same problems that Sheldon had and continues to face. Penny, it will be hard for both of you. Sheldon cannot be changed overnight. It will take a long time to change him. But, I have faith in you. You can open him up to things he had never thought of. A life beyond science, and his toys and comic-books. You've given him a glimpse. He needs more."

Ida patted her on the knee, and slowly stood up. Penny shot up and helped Ida straighten. Ida shot her a grin and they slowly walked home.

**XXXXXXX**

Sheldon stepped off the plane. Making his way quickly through the airport, he found himself outside. Hailing a taxi, he climbed in the back. Giving the driver the address, he sat in silence, observing the route, petrified of the driver making a mistake and crashing.

Sheldon handed over the fare and climbed out of the car. He looked up at the house, and a flood of memories hit him like a wave. Putting them to one side, he made his way up the quaint path and onto the veranda. He knocked on the door and waited.

He heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal his mother.

"Shelly! Welcome home. How was your flight." She smiled up at him, despite his stiffness when she hugged him.

"Fine mom, thanks for asking. I don't know what to do."

"Tell ya what. Hand me that bag and wait for me in the kitchen. I've already made up your room.

"Thanks mom." Sheldon flashed her a relieved, yet still awkward, smile. He walked through the house and into the kitchen. The sight stopped him in his tracks.

"Penny?"

**XXXXXXX**

"Hello Sheldon," Penny greeted meekly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want anyone to find me. I knew that you would never think I would come here. Besides Mary knows you better than my mom."

"Why did you leave Pasadena?"

"Sheldon, I couldn't take it anymore. What with Leonard moving on, and Bernadette marrying Howard and you and Amy..."

"What about me and Amy?"

"Well, you've got that Relationship Agreement thing."

"You require up-to-date information. I nullified the Relationship Agreement," he informed her simply.

"You ended it?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Penny breathed, hopefully.

"Due to Jennifer, Wyatt, Mom and Mee-maw, not to mention a particularly persistent son and mother, I came to realize that Amy forced the creation of the Relationship Agreement. Foreseeing a moment in time, in which either party would like to abandon the Agreement, I include a quick escape clause, so to speak. I, however, never envisioned that I would be the one to end it."

"You broke up with her."

"Yes, I do believe that is the common term."

"Why did you end it, Sheldon? You didn't answer my question."

"I cannot be without your presence Penny. I have discovered that you, despite your foibles and bad habits, are essential to my schedule and life. It would be unacceptable for you to leave my life. Upon reflection, I have discovered that I found it wholly unacceptable that you continued to return to Leonard, despite your numerous breakups, as I felt that you two were.. Incompatible. I learned, over the course of time, that I had feelings for you, ever since the time when you forced me to sing Soft Kitty 'as a round.' There was a perfectly good reason, why I made you my enemy. While I regret the decision, I feel that you should know.

You made my life unlivable. Every waking moment was filled by either your presence or thoughts of you. I couldn't work or sleep. You became the most important element in my life, and I could only think of one way to return my life to an acceptable paradigm. I listed you as a 'mortal enemy.' Over time, I managed to control my feelings and thoughts about you, and returned to my work, working as effectively and quickly as possible. While you continue to intrude on my life, beyond the parameters of my schedule, I find our exchanges both interesting and satisfying.

I..." Sheldon paused. "Love you, Penny. I opened an email from you and saw a photograph taken shortly after Howard's return. Your gaze wasn't at the camera. It was at me. I can only conclude, yet am willing to accept that I'm wrong, that you feel the same way."

Penny merely smiled at him.

"You're right Sheldon. I do love you." She threw her arms around him, and she felt him tighten immediately. Then, he started to relax. She felt his hands meekly rest on her back, his stiffened body molding to hers. This wasn't like the hug her gave her that Christmas. It was a real hug.

No more words.

She felt safe.

She felt warm.

She felt at home.


End file.
